Spike/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight 'Don't worry, everyone' S2E01.png Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png|Well, that was a failure. Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png|Twilight and Spike Spike 'Uh, give up' S2E01.png|"Uh, give up?" Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|Burp! Only way for the Princess to reach Twilight Sparkle from a distance. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike sleeping on the job S2E02.png|Sleeping on the job Spike all wet S02E02.Png|Spike's all washed up. Spike wringing out his tail S2E02.png Spike "Why's everybody looks so..." S2E02.png|"Why's everybody look so grey?" Twilight "I need you to" S2E02.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png Spike found the book S2E02.png|"Found it!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Guarding Spike S2E02.png|Guarding Twilight from the aggressive ponies. Twilight 'We found the Elements' S2E02.png Twilight 'I never thought it would happen' S2E02.png|Twilight and Spike Spike 'aren't you missing somepony' S2E02.png|"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike 'what about Rainbow Dash' S2E02.png|"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|"Congratulations, Spike. You're the new Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Spike s02e02.png|"This won't end well..." Spike popping up from behind the rock S2E02.png|"Rainbow Dash, get over here." Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png|This just doesn't seem right... Spike putting down necklace S2E02.png|"Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library." Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|''Sorry Twilight'' Spike trips over Fluttershy's tail S2E02.png|Why'd you do that? Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png|If you walk away from the ponies, you're gonna have a bad time. Fluttershy mocking Spike S2E02.png|"Oh sorry, Rainbow Crash!" Spike on the floor S2E02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png|"Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs." Spike belching out a scroll S2E02.png|Ah, not another letter! Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png|Spike is not as excited as Twilight Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Spike being spinned around in circles S2E02.png|The spinning doesn't really help at all. Twilight hugging Spike S2E02.png Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png Twilight talking while levitating Spike onto the basket S2E02.png Spike moaning S2E02.png Twilight looking at Spike on the basket S2E02.png|That is one sick dragon Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png|Spike with stomach pain. Spike burping S02E02.png Spike waving R2 s02e02.png|Spike Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Lesson Zero Spike looking at quill S2E03.png|Spike Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png Spike looking at ink S2E03.png Spike 'Check' S2E03.png Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png Spike preparing for instructions S2E3.png Spike ready S2E03.png Spike drags list.png Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Spike Long List S2E3.png|So much to do... Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png Spike dodging the icing 2 S2E03.png Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint Spike. Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Spike Icing S2E3.png|Spike, you got a little something on your face. Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Tasmanian Dragon. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw Cramp, OW! S2E03 Spike with rolled checklist.png S2E03 Spike looking at checklist.png|"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" S2E03 Spike check.png|"Uh, check!" S2E03 Spike with hand hurt.png|Oh, what happened? S2E03 Twilight with cupcakes.png|"Good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week." S2E03 Twilight and Spike.png|"I don't think I can write another word!" S2E03 Twilight worried face.png Bandage Spike S2E03.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Spike bad... S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight 'Every!'.png S2E03 Twilight 'Single!'.png S2E03 Twilight 'Week!'.png S2E03 Spike reaching in the drawer.png|Oh, he's got something. S2E03 Spike with calendar.png|Ah, there's the calendar! S2E03 Spike getting pulled away.png|Spike being pulled by Twilight's magic. S2E03 Spike 'last Tuesday'.png|"Last...Tuesday?" Spike breaks 4th wall s2ep03.png Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight covering in blanket.png Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png S2E03 Spike pointing.png S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike.png S2E03 Spike and Twilight.png|"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" S2E03 Twilight 'she's my teacher'.png S2E03 Spike facepalm.png S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike 2.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|He does it again... Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png S2E03 Spike with scared Twilight.png S2E03 Spike 'I've ever heard'.png|"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" S2E03 Spike talking.png|"You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." S2E03 Spike.png|Spike being proud. S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight 2.png S2E03 Twilight is talking.png S2E03 Twilight 'before sundown'.png S2E03 Spike sigh.png|Twilight and Spike S2E03 Twilight 'So...'.png S2E03 Twilight asking Spike.png|Spike hearing Twilight talking S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 2.png|Spike still hearing Twilight talking S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 3.png|Ugh, please stop talking. S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 4.png|Spike surprised at Twilight's face. S2E03 Spike thinking.png|Spike thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 2.png|Still thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 3.png|'Still' thinking S2E03 Spike 'I got nothing'.png|Sorry Twi, he got nothing. S2E03 Twilight upset.png S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight leaving.png S2E03 Spike touching his head.png|"Ugh..." S2E03 Spike 'This won't end well'.png|"This won't end well." Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|And the fourth wall goes bang again! Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png Spike worried S02E03.png Spike box S02E03.png S2E03 Spike telling Twilight about picnic.png|You forgot about the picnic. S2E03 Spike creeped out.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. S2E03 Twilight going with the cupcake box.png S2E03 Spike 'Glad you've come'.png|"Glad you've come to your senses!" S2E03 Spike at bookshelf.png|Oh no, Twilight is going to get busted. S2E03 Spike looking.png|She sees me?! Better go away. S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png|All set. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww how cute. Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Spike looking to the side S2E3.png Spike writing S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike writing.png Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Spike snorting S2E3.png|So close. Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Spike walking.png S2E04 Spike putting hand on face.png|We are going to be late for the Nightmare Night festival. spike impatient s02e04.jpg|Ahh! My eyes! S2E04 Twilight coming out.png|Here I am. S2E04 Spike looking.png|Uh, what? Spike confused S2E4.png|"Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa..." Spike confused 2 S2E4.png|"...from the Ponyville Retirement Village?" Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Spike in a dragon costume. Spike blank stare close up S2E4.png Twilight scolding Spike S2E4.png|This what you get when you fail a test. Spike about to respond S2E4.png|Must...give...an answer! Spike nervous S2E4.png|Oh, did you hear that? Spike nervous 2 S2E4.png|"That sounds important!" Spike answering the door S2E4.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png|Do dragons get scared? S2E04 Spike at the door.png|Oh, just kids. Spike leaving the doorway S2E4.png|I'll get the candy. Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|Great Scootaloo costume, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png Spike stunned S2E4.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png Spike shrug S2E4.png Spike smug S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight walking.png S2E04 Ponies dancing.png Spike scarfing candy S2E4.png|Sugar rush maybe coming so lay off the candy! Spike shoveling candy into his mouth S2E4.png|Spike chowing down on candy. Spike dazed S2E4.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Spike full S2E4.png|I told you so Spike belch S2E4.png Spike covering his mouth S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png Pinkie scared S2E4.png Spike choking on candy S2E4.png|And then Spike died. S2E04 Twilight carrying Spike.png S2E04 Twilight, Spike and Applejack.png Spike and Twilight happy S2E4.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png Applejack and Twilight S02E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies and Spike cheering.png S2E04 Spike talking to Twilight.png|"Spooky voice might work if she wasn't dressed like that." Twilight heh S02E04.png S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Spike, Twilight and foal holding down.png S2E04 Spike putting Twilight down.png S2E04 Spike shh.png|Shh. S2E04 Spike pulling Twilight's cape.png|"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" S2E04 Twilight pulling cape away from Spike.png S2E04 Spike 'for me'.png|The rainbow wig doesn't make anything scary. Spike and Twilight End S2E04.png Princess Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity Hair S2E5.png S2E05 Sweetie Belle looking at mirror.png S2E05 Rarity 'little bit dirty'.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png Spike Hold It S2E5.png|"Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, ..." S2E05 Spike 'just right'.png|"...not too little, not too much, just right"?" Spike Smile S2E5.png Rarity and SB7 S02E05.png|Who doesn't appreciate checking out two pretty sisters together? The Cutie Pox Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|Your stealing Rarity's Glamour Twilight! S2E06 Spike with a book.png|I have the book you're looking for. S2E06 Spike on Twilight.png|"Yes, well, I do have some talents." S2E06 Spike setting the book on a stand.png|Here, have a read. Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png|...The trots... S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike.png|"Cutie pox?!" S2E06 Twilight reading.png Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png S2E06 Applejack 'what's the cure'.png S2E06 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure'.png S2E06 Apple Bloom speaking French 3.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png S2E06 Applejack and Twilight galloping.png S2E06 Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png|I'm enjoying this. S2E06 Spike 'No, she's not'.png|"No, she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.PNG|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." S2E06 Spike ready to write letter.png S2E06 Spike fires the letter off.png|The letter is sent. S2E06 CMC running.png May the Best Pet Win! Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Spike worried.png|"Rainbow!" S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png S2E07 Spike 'Way to go'.png|"Way to go, little guy." S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Spike 'What's the matter'.png|"What's the matter?" Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png|Pinkie?! What are you doing?! S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'gets to be'.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash 'take a letter'.png S2E07 Spike writing the letter.png S2E07 Twilight 'Tenacity'.png Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png|Spike writing as Rainbow Dash talks about her lesson. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike S2E8.png Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png Twilight you doin write S2E8.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png|Ok not so awkward that I can include it into Rainbow Dash's autobiography. SpikeCreepyS2E8.png|I have no idea what's goin' on. SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png SpikeImpressed2S2E8.png|U mad? Spike 'Got it!' S2E08.png|"Got it!" Spike 'Will Rainbow Dash make it on time' S2E08.png|"Will Rainbow Dash make it on time?" Spike writing on notebook S2E08.png|"She's...great." Rainbow Dash who me S2E8.png|Um yeah who else here is named Rainbow Dash and has a rainbow colored mane. Rainbow Dash not winking S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png|I didn't say that! Rainbow Dash laughed at S2E8.png|No don't hurt me! Group Laughing At Rainbow Dash S2E08.PNG Rainbow Dash ear drop S2E8.png Spike's friendship report S2E8.PNG Spike 'Come on' S2E08.png|"Aw, come on." I wrote the whole thing S2E8.PNG Dear Princess Celes S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Secret of My Excess Spike this little beauty S2E10.png|"This little beauty." Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png S2E10 Spike tripping on a book.PNG|Tripping on a book. Spike checking S2E10.png|Checking just to make sure. Spike phew S2E10.png|Phew. Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Spike_polishing_fire_ruby_S2E10.png Spike staring at fire ruby S2E10.png Spike about to touch tip of fire ruby S2E10.png Spike moving finger along fire ruby S2E10.png Spike licking finger S2E10.png Spike satisfaction S2E10.png Rarity_did_you_say_delish_S2E10.png Rarity_hope_not_S2E10.png Rarity No inclusions S2E10.png|Spike looks like he's showing off the fire ruby but he's not. Rarity cute wonder S2E10.png|Spike being super adorable in the background. Rarity_worried_S2E10.png Rarity_beautiful_eyes_S2E10.png Rarity_pondering_S2E10.png Rarity looking sad at Spike S2E10.png Rarity pondering 2 S2E10.png Rarity LoL face 4 S2E10.png|Spike is wondering if Rarity is lying. Rarity what S2E10.png|Should I? Rarity doing the eyes S2E10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10.png Spike noooo! S2E10.png|Nooooooooo! Spike happy S2E10.png|Since Rarity is happy then Spike is happy. Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Early Birthday present? Spike_smiling_S2E10.png starstruck spike.png|Spike starstruck after Rarity's kiss. Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss. Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png|Spike's cheek needs to be wiped Spike doesn't want a wash cloth S2E10.png|''A wash cloth? I don't get it'' Serious Twilight S2E10.png|''Really now?'' Twilight won't back down S2E10.png|You can't say no to that stare Spike's Unwashed Cheek S2E10.png Spike peek S2E10.png|I'm just going to take a peek just to make sure Twilight isn't planning anything rash that will involve magic and Pinkie Pie's randomness Spike fleeing S2E10.png|Spike tries to escape Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png|Twilight got Spike Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png|Spike is happier than a bee in a flower shop. Spike ooooh...great S2E10.png|Oooooh....great Twilight's face is scaring me. Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png|That cheek sure was messy Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Fluttershy wishing spike a happy birthday Spike dumbfounded S2E10.png|Spike is pretty dumbfounded at the number of gifts he received. Spike first birthday S2E10.png|"This is my first birthday in Ponyville." Spike bitter book present S2E10.png Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Uh cool...I think. Spike me S2E10.png|Me? Spike hunger or happiness S2E10.png|Spike is happy or he's thinking with his stomach. Spike with blanket S2E10.png|Spike with his new blanket. Spike Loves it S2E10.png|And boy does Spike love it. Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww...! Steady on there S02E10.png Spike cute smile S2E10.png|Spike with his cute smile. Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png|Spike is super happy!!! Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Spike thanks S2E10.png|"Thanks." Spike joyous S2E10.png|A joyous Spike that he's not watching where he's going. Spike uh oh S2E10.png|Uh oh! Spike nice save S2E10.png|Nice save Spike. Spike yeah! S2E10.png|Yeah, saved my gem encrusted birthday gift. Spike oh my gosh S2E10.png|"Oh my gosh." Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Spike where S2E10.png|Where can I put this thing. Spike can't put down S2E10.png|Can't put it down. Spike oh well S2E10.png|Oh well. Spike hmm yummy S2E10.png|Hmm yummy. Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike WOW! S2E10.png|"WOW!" Exclaimed the young purple dragon. Spike new hat S2E10.png Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Spike huh S2E10.png|Some new dance move Spike made. Spike conflicting thoughts S2E10.png|Spike having some conflicting thought. Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png Spike & Lickety Split S2E10.png Spike sneaky Fox S2E10.png|Spike you sneaky little Fox. Spike scary plan grin S2E10.png|Uh oh, Spike has a scary plan grin. Spike it's my birthday S2E10.png|"It's my birthday." Spike give me something S2E10.png|"Aren't you gonna give me something?" Junebug Ok...weird S2E10.png|Spike want...really want! Spike so close S2E10.png|Oh you were so close Spike. Twilight catching Spike.png Twilight sorry about that S2E10.png|Blank expression. Twilight demanding gifts S2E10.png|Spike getting scolding by good ol Twilight. Spike minor epiphany S2E10.png|Spike had a minor epiphany, not sure it'll help him though. Spike out of it S2E10.png|"Thanks for snapping me out of it." Spike give her hat back S2E10.png|"I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back." Twilight pleased S2E10.png|Aww Spike doesn't want to give his gifts back. Twilight see you at home S2E10.png|Hey noticed something about the ball. Spike with long arm S2E10.png|What a sudden long arm Spike has. Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing. Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Twilight backing away S2E10.png|Whoa it's Spike. Spike looks funny S2E10.png|Ha, Spike looks funny. Twilight I don't know S2E10.png|Got to get this hat off. Spike free from hat S2E10.png|Spike finally got his hat off. Spike inspecting self S2E10.png|Spike inspecting himself. Spike checking his claws S2E10.png|Spike checking out his claws. Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike. Spike notices globe S2E10.png|Spike notices a cool globe. Spike likes what he sees S2E10.png|Spike likes what he sees. Spike oooh globe S2E10.png|Ooooh nice globe, nice globe. Twilight you went S2E10.png|Ow my face! Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike. Twilight grabby S2E10.png|Twilight wants her book back. Spike holy sweet mackerel S2E10.png|Holy sweet mackerel. S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png Twilight cute greeting S2E10.png|Ow my arm. Twilight spots grabby hand S2E10.png|Gonna grab this. Paws off S2E10.png Twilight Really!! S2E10.png|Ho, ho yeah! Spike sees weird stuff S2E10.png|Spike sees some weird stuff going on. Spike treated as a youngster S2E10.png|Spike does not like the way he's being treated. Spike hissing S2E10.png|Hissing at the Pediatrician. Spike something's coming S2E10.png|Oh something's coming. Spike breathing fire S2E10.png|Fire breath. Twilight what do you think S2E10.png|It wasn't me. Twilight he does! S2E10.png|He does know, right? Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png He is a dragon S2E10.png Veterinarian never seen S2E10.png|Spike looks like the perfect specimen. Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long. Veterinarian sit! S2E10.png|OOH, what's that! Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks. Veterinarian here you go S2E10.png|My treat! Spike my collection S2E10.png|He-he mine!! Insert cute sound S2E10.png|*Insert cute sound* Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Spike enticed S2E10.png|Hey it's a shiny golden pocket watch. Spike spooky grin S2E10.png|I'm gonna get it! Spike aw you missed S2E10.png|Aw you were so close Spike. Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10.png Twilight mature S2E10.png|Okay what is Spike doing? Twilight growing up S2E10.png|Now what is Spike looking at? Twilight not yours S2E10.png|Sorry Spike but that case wasn't your to grab in the first place. Spike taking scooter S2E10.png Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG Spike sees broom S2E10.png|Spike sees the cool broom. Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG Spike got stuck S2E10.png|Ha, Spike got stuck, laugh out loud. Spike king of the hill S2E10.png|Spike is king of the hill or a pile of books. Spike ow! S2E10.png|OW! Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png Spike almost missed one S2E10.png|You almost missed one Spike. AJ and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Spike roaring S2E10.png|Roar! Spike close call S2E10.png|That's a close call Spike. S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Spike looking through window S2E10.png Rarity or this look S2E10.png Spike triumphantly roars after abducting Rarity S2E10.png Spike wonderful S2E10.png|Wonderful. Says the beast to himself. Spike startled S2E10.png|Huh!? Spike grown up S2E10.png Wind from Spike's roar straightens Rarity's mane S2E10.png Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png Rainbow Dash demands that Spike release Rarity S2E10.png Fluttershy entreats Spike to release Rarity S2E10.png Spike swipes at Fluttershy and RD with tail S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fail to convince Spike. Spike what was that S2E10.png|Spike is wondering what hit him. Wonderbolts sweep in to attack Spike S2E10.png Spike perfect S2E10.png|Perfect! Shear Attack S2E10.PNG Spike my spines S2E10.png|My spines! Spike good...good S2E10.png|Good...good. Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png Spike embeds Wonderbolts' tank in mountainside S2E10.png Spike why not S2E10.png Spike doesn't want to listen to Rarity S2E10.png|Blah blah blah... Spike right before noticing Rarity's ruby S2E10.png Spike's eyes soften when he sees the ruby S2E10.png|Spike suddenly notices the resplendent ruby on Rarity's necklace. Flashback Spike places ruby in Rarity's hand S2E10.png Spike snaps out of his flashback S2E10.png Post-flashback Spike touches the spot where Rarity kissed him S2E10.png Spike looking at Rarity right before shrinking S2E10.png Spike shrinking S2E10.png Spike why yes S2E10.png|Why yes it's me. Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike catches sight S2E10.png|Spike catches sight of something. Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike remorse S2E10.png|Spike feeling remorse for what the beast did. Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Rarity sincere yes S2E10.png|Rarity means it Spike. Rarity well you S2E10.png|And mean it she does. Spike tears of joy S2E10.png|Spike with tears of joy. Spike's second kiss S2E10.png|This was after he kidnapped her. Spike oh you S2E10.png|Oh you. Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG Spike storytelling to the left of the fireplace S2E11.png Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG By hatred S2E11.PNG|"By hatred." I know right S2E11.PNG|I know, can you believe it? Spike narrating S2E11.png|All the world's a stage, and all the stallions and mares merely players. Spike & ponies in play S2E11.PNG Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png Spike Shoeshine we get it s02e11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Baby Cakes Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Number one noteboard. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15.png|Only 30 more days until Saphire season Rarity near faint S2E15.png|I got you. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png|Uhhhhhh... This wasn't a good time to mention that Spike. It's About Time Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 3 S2E20.png Spike_being_woken_from_his_dream_by_Twilight_S02E20.png Spike waking up S2E20.png|What the... dang it, another Rarity dream... S2E20_Spike_walking_down_the_stairs.PNG Spike in front of a window S2E20.png S2E20_Spike_doesnt_understand.PNG Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Spike holding a clock S2E20.png|... because it's 3 AM. Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png Calendar S2E20.png Spike holding a calendar S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png S2E20 Spike painting.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|How is any of this great!? I don't know! S2E20.png|I don't know! Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Spike S2E20.png|Then maybe you don't mind if I... Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|... eat an entire tub of ice cream! Spike eating an ice cream S2E20.png Spike munching ice cream S2E20.png|What are you going to do now Twilight? S2E20 spike ice cream look.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|He-he I know Twilight is not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Somepony knocking. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png|This is too rich! Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png|There's a mouse right behind you! Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike with feather S2E20.png|Dangerous weapon. Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! S2E20.png|It's a good thing they are friends. Spike blowing fire S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Spike is... freaking... out. Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png|It really doesn't look too bad... Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Hey it makes you look less like an egghead Twilight. Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent. Spike entering tent S2E20.png Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 2 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 3 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Wide eyed Spike. Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|... a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Twilight's messy room S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Spike about to eat the ice cream S2E20.png|Sorry, future Spike. Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|Spike is just loving his ice cream. Pinkie with Spike S2E20.png Spike with buckets of ice cream S2E20.png|Now why is there a bucket of ice cream on Spike's head? Twilight mouth open S2E20.png S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png S2E20 - Guard.PNG Dissatisfied Spike S2E20.png|I do not know why we have to wear these things? Spike with black bodysuit S2E20.png S2E20 Ninja Pinkie spike.png|Now Spike, you did remember to put my mane in a safe place, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Spike & Twilight S2E20.png Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth. Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Pinkie at window 2 S2E20.png|That was super fun. S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks... Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Spike sleepy S2E20.png|Don't sleep, Spike! Dawning! S2E20.png|Oh, no! Dawning! Spike in front of sunlight S2E20.png|It's officially Tuesday morning... Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! S2E20 celestia.png Twilight "sneaking around in here?" S02E20.png S2E20 Ninja window.png Spike "what was she trying to tell you?" S02E20.png Twilight "I look ridiculous" S02E20.png Twilight returning from time travel S02E20.png Future Spike's problem 1 S2E20.png|Spike with a stomach ache from eating too much ice cream. Spike having a stomach ache S2E20.png Future Spike's problem 2 S2E20.png Future Spike's problem 3 S2E20.png|Now I am future Spike... *moans* Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Dragon Quest Spike with apron S2E21.png Spike giving cookie to Applejack S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Spike being embarrassed in front of Rarity. Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|"A delightful shade of red." Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png|Spike might be part chameleon! SpikeWaddlesAwayS2E321.PNG Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Twilight don't know! S2E21.png|Why does it look like Spike is trying to scratch his face off? Spike's origins S2E21.png|Come on Twilight, I just wanna know who I am. Spike sitting on his bed S2E21.png|That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! Spike S2E21.png|When will my reflection show who I am inside? Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|I feel like I'm looking at a complete stranger! Spike crying S2E21.png Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png|Trying to find out about dragons through books. Spike throwing book S2E21.png|"This is getting ridiculous!" I wonder if dragons cry S2E21.png|I wonder if Dragons cry. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike crying 2 S2E21 .png Spike covering eye with arm S2E21.png Spike pointing S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Spike with book on his head S2E21.png Spike at the door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|''You just can't go.'' Spike sandwich s02e21.png Spike notice apron S2E21.png|How did that get there? Spike wear aprons S2E21.png|"And I like to wear aprons." Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rarity don't want S2E21.png Rarity shaking Spike's head S02E21.png Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Twilight giving Spike's packing back S2E21.png Twilight letting Spike go S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Twilight saying goodbye to Spike S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Spike on an adventure S2E21.png|Let the adventure begin. Spike sweating S2E21.png Spike walking through the forest S2E21.png Spike in the rain S2E21.png Spike with a cup S2E21.png|Watching the Dragon Migration is better with a nice cup of tea. Spike in the snow S2E21.png Going up S2E21.png Spike travelling S2E21.png Crankydoodle S2E21.png|What is Cranky doing with Spike? Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png|Oh, they're back! Spike with beard S2E21.png|How long did Spike traveled? Spike happy S2E21.png|Nice beard, Spike or that beard is weird. Spike going up S2E21.png Spike seeing rock burnt by fire S2E21.png Spike running down S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble holds Spike upside down S02E21.png|He would fly away, that is if he has any wings. Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Spike sucking thumb S2E21.png Scared Spike looking at Garble S2E21.png I'm all dragon S2E21.png|I'm all dragon. Spike Roars S2E21.png|Rawr Pony in a dragon costume.png|Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. Belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Spike belching fire S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Spike worried face S2E21.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png|This baby dragon, has won! S2E21 tail wrestle.png S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png|That dragon has six eyes. Belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Spike belching fire S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Spike worried face S2E21.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Knighting Spike1 S02E21.png Knighting Spike2 S02E21.png Spike Noogie S02E21.png Spike running away from phoenix S2E21.png Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Spike faceplant S02E21.png Spike seeing egg S2E21.png Spike holding egg S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Garble with Spike S2E21.png Garble seeing egg S2E21.png|You stole an egg? Spike about to almost smash egg S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike tears S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Spike with an egg S2E21.png Spike scared S2E21.png|spike protects an egg Spike looking behind S2E21.png Dragon costume shining S2E21.png Twilight fist S2E21.png Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|Spike wondering, "Wow, its good to know Rarity still keeps her grace." Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike pointing at red dragon S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Spike with his real family. SpikeWritingS2E21.PNG Spike photos S2E21.png Spike photos 2 S2E21.png Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png|A picture of spike pasted in another picture. Peewee in Spike's hands S2E21.png|Spike and Peewee. Spike and Peewee S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png|"Uh... intermission?" Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|Spike is just smiling. Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Spike looking at the notebook S2E22.png|".5? Isn't that like, less than one?" Spike get smacked S2E22.png|POW! Not in the kisser. Twilight and Spike S2E22.png|"Ow!" S2E22 Squirrel tries to tell something.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|I see somepony... and its not Rarity. Spike whats that S2E22.png|"Whats that?" S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png|Fluttershy: "How would you feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and you were flying with 2.5?" Spike: "Actually, it was only 2.3, and- ow!" S2E22 Twilight hushes Spike.png|Zip it. S2E22 Oh no she is leaving again.png Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Spike blowing the horn S2E22.png Spike and Twilight S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Fluttershy uncovering her eyes S2E22.png Twilight 'she's doing it' S2E22.png|Spike watches as the tornado grows. Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png The day is successful S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Spike relaxing S2E23.png|Who knew Spike loved the spa? Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png|Uh, Spike? That's not how you take a throat culture. Spike looking at the cucumber S2E23.png|It's just a little slobbery. Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Stay... Away! Spike Photo S2E23.png|Spike's opinion on Naps. 100000% boring. Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png|I guess you startled enough to make him belch... Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png Spike reading the remains of newspaper S2E23.png Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the forcefield S2E23.png|Nice try! Twilight put a barrier around the perimeter to keep you hooligans out! Full Force Field S2E23.png|Wa... wa... waaaaaaaaaaaa... Spike and Twilight S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike running S2E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Spike out of breath S2E25.png Spike one moment S2E25.png Spike sneezing scroll S2E25.png|A message from the princess Twilight Spike worried S2E25.png Twilight is that all? S2E25.png Twilight don't understand S2E25.png Twilight do shrug S2E25.png Spike I forgot about this S2E25.png Spike here you go S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png Rarity,Spike,&Fluttershy S2E25.png|Spike being a boss. Rarity beaming S2E25.png Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Spike playing with figurine of Shining Armor S2E25.png|"Do you?" Spike playing with figurine of Cadance S2E25.png|"I do!" Spike playing with the figurines S2E25.png|Now kiss! Twilight hears Applejack greet S2E25.png|No I wasn't playing with the decorations! Applejack squee S2E25.png|Spike still playing around. Spike holding figurine of Cadance S2E25.png|"Who, me?" Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png Spike smiling S2E25.png Spike and Pinkie playing with figurines S2E25.png Rarity hear rant S2E25.png|Spike focuses more on his java than with Twilight's rant. Twilight talking S2E25.png Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png Spike throwing Shining Armor figurine S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Spike is just as surprised as everypony else. Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Uh Oh! Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis boasts.png Celestia & others S2E25.png Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png Spike and the rings S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle partying S2E26.png Spike and Sweetie Belle dancing 2 S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|I'm on Pinkie's head! Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png|Spike telling the main 6 about his plan for the bachelor party (which he should have done before the wedding). S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Category:Character gallery pages